Hellish Winter
|romaji = Jigoku Fuyu|leader = Partnership (None)|status = Active|hidec = Yes}} Overview Hellish Winter is a villainous duo crafted by two former Pro-Heroes who strayed the path. These two individuals follow a crooked, but logical path. One desires to protect the public by keeping Heroes a necessity by inciting fear amongst the public. The other wishes to keep money in circulation to prevent a crippling social divide from developing by destroying property. Structure This group runs on a simple structure. Being a partnership between two individuals, there is truly no leader. Only two like minds who share a common goal that occupy different jobs. There is not much else to it. Goal The group's main goal is rather ironic. They wish to secure the future's safety by keeping Heroes in existence while keeping money flowing through the economy. They believe that if either of them fail their individual goal, all is lost in their eyes. Making all that they sacrificed pointless. Fuyu Kiba believes that Heroes are becoming underappreciated and will eventually be disowned. Thus allowing evil to reign with little resistance. Fuyu Kiba believes that public fear is what keeps Heroes alive, so he forced himself to murder for the sake of others. Kasai Niku believes that big businesses exploit not only the people, but the government itself and thus wishes to provide any problem he can that will cause these businesses to lose money. As a result, he is often seen obliterating public property in order to force money out of the wallets of these businesses. History While being relatively new (little over a year old), Hellish Winter has become an infamous duo due to both the previous occupations of the members and how frighteningly effective they are at what they do. One member is frighteningly good at killing while the other is sheer destruction. The team was formed by the meeting of the two individuals, who saw that they shared similar experiences and ideologies, and thus allied themselves with eachother. Synergy Since there are only two individuals within this team, there is only one synergy. Hellish Winter When Fuyu is in melee range and Kasai is lying back, Fuyu will fight in melee range with either of his fighting styles while Kasai either builds a mass of coal dust clouds on his location or inhibits opponents' capability to move or breathe whenever he sees enemies grouping up or preparing a string attack in order to aid Fuyu. Whenever in trouble, Fuyu will fall back into Kasai's cloud in order to shed off pressure while Kasai takes his place. When Kasai is in melee range and Fuyu is lying back, Kasai will fight with either of his fighting styles while Fuyu creates a circle around the battlefield and will begin creating a labyrinth branching from the outside. At random intervals or when Fuyu sees an enemy lying back in order to recuperate or prepare a devastating attck, Fuyu will lunge in and attack in order to aid Kasai then dive back into his nitrogen gas clouds as cover. If Kasai is in trouble, he will rush out of the arena as Fuyu jumps in to cut off his opponents. Whenever the two fight in close range, they will utilize their usual melee-based fighting styles with a few twists. Fuyu will go for debilitating strikes and will attempt to knock opponents off balance in order for his slower ally to get off more powerful strikes. Likewise, Kasai will restrain opponents so that Fuyu can relentlessly attack them. The two, being highly dangerous melee fighters, are incredibly dangerous to fight like this. Whenever the two are at a range, Kasai will use his Bombardier fighting style in order to attack opponents and limit their movement options while Fuyu runs around, using his Quirk to further limit the opponents' movement. After the opposition is adequately inhibited, One of the two or both will rush into melee range. Trivia * Hellish Winter's theme song is Fire and Ice by Running Wild. * The partnership is an ironic one considering the following aspects of the characters. ** The two are essentially polar opposites of eachother. ** Fuyu's image is one of Griffith with Kasai's being one of Guts. *** The two are nemeses. ** Fuyu's voice is of Alexander Anderson with Kasai's being Alucard's. *** These two are also nemeses. Members Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Villain Teams Category:Villains